


There Was Never a Hope With Her

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comedy of Errors, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Buffy was gay! Scott relives, misunderstands, and relates events of the third season to Holden, about how his relationship with Buffy was doomed, once Faith walked into the Bronze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was Never a Hope With Her

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I chuckled over Holden's account of how Scott insisted every girl he'd ever dated was gay, before coming out himself, but watching the third season, I realized how events could be misunderstood, seen through his eyes. This is a comedy of errors, for the most part, although I love Buffy/Faith. Who knows? Maybe Scott saw something Buffy herself wasn't quite aware of. ;)

“The last girl I really liked turned out to be gay,” Scott said, as he turned to face the soda machine. One of his hands reached up to tug his new earring. “It was Buffy Summers.”

“Like attracts like,” Holden Webster said. Where he’d come from and why he was here didn’t seem important. Something about Holden made Scott want to talk. “What makes you think Buffy was gay?”

“The first time I worked up the courage to ask her to dance was in the Bronze,” Scott said. He could almost hear Darling Violetta playing in the background, like a witch screaming a curse at him. “There was this aggressive, leather chick, making a show of herself on the dance floor. She looked like a total dyke, except she was really getting down with a guy. I mean, getting down, as if she was ready to pull him down on the floor and rip his clothes off, to hell with anyone else in the club.”

Holden chuckled. “I’m a little sorry I missed that night! What happened?”

“Buffy was sitting in the Bronze with her friends. Willow had told me she’d be there, so I was there, just staring at her. She couldn’t keep her eyes off leather girl.”

“Are you sure she was looking at leather girl?” Holden asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Scott said. Buffy had been so stiff and shy when she talked to him, but she moved with an almost predatory aggression towards the girl on the dance floor. “Buffy followed the leather girl and her date outside. She returned with the girl, minus the date.”

“That doesn’t necessarily mean anything,” Holden said.

“I thought the same at the time,” Scott said. Especially since Buffy’s friends had been all around the two girls. It didn’t seem likely that Buffy would bring Xander, Willow, Oz, and Cordelia along while she picked up girls. “I learned the leather chick’s name later. It was Faith. She started chatting me up at the water fountain. I could have sworn she was hitting on me, so I thought I must have been mistaken about the vibe between her and Buffy.”

“Vibe?” Holden asked. His eyebrows raised, as if the very use of the word ‘vibe’ made the entire statement questionable.

“There was definitely a vibe between Buffy and Faith,” Scott asserted. “Something, some connection. Buffy didn’t like me getting between them, even if it was just flirting and her girl was doing most of the flirt.” He remembered the hairs on the back of his neck raising, as he realized Buffy was watching him. Never had her eyes seemed so cold. “She marched right up to us and dragged Faith away. She didn’t even speak to me.”

“Vibes and dragging aside, this still doesn’t mean Buffy and Faith were having a torrid affair,” Holden said.

“I didn’t think so, either, at the time,” Scott said. “I didn’t want to give up on dating Buffy. I even went out and bought this expensive ring for her.”

“Wow!” Holden said. His eyes widened, as he looked at Scott with a mixture of awe and sympathy. “You must have really, really liked her.”

“I did,” Scott said, swallowing the lump that was rising in his throat. The whole thing was coming back to him. Walking towards Buffy in the hall, realizing that she was going to walk away, again. Stopping to talk to her was one of the bravest things he’d ever done. “I thought she liked me, at least a little. She didn’t seem unhappy when I made a little speech I’d practiced, oh, a few hundred times. This was before I gave her the ring.”

He could still remember Buffy’s face, the horror and fear that spread over it, changing it into a mask of pain. Scott had never seen such a look on a girl’s face, nor did he ever want to see it, again. At times, he wondered if that had been the moment that turned him gay, because it was never the same with girls, after that.

“She dropped the ring,” Scott said. Saying the words was easier than he thought it would be. “She started crying, saying over and over that she couldn’t.” Scott looked straight into the other boy’s eye and asked the question he’d asked himself, over and over. “What did I do wrong? I keep asking myself, what did I do to scare her off so badly?”

“You didn’t do anything, Scott.” Holden’s eyes were filled with sympathy. “It wasn’t you.”

“That’s what Buffy herself said.” Scott remembered her shy smile, as she faced him in the school hall. “She came looking for me, afterwards. She told me she’d been in a relationship and the ring had thrown her, but she did want to go out with me. It seemed like everything was going to work out.”

“So what happened?” Holden asked.

“Nothing!” Scott snapped. “She was hardly ever around, once we started dating. Even when she was with me, she was distracted! Clearly, she was thinking about someone else, even when she was with me! It was only a matter of time before she broke up with me, so I broke up with her first!”

“You broke up with her?” Holden asked. “I’m surprised. You wanted to go out with her so badly.”

“Not that badly!” Scott snapped. “You don’t know what it was like! She’d disappear for hours on end. None of her friends knew where she was. It wasn’t until later I realized what was going on. I heard her with Faith in the library.”

“Heard her?” Holden’s eyebrows raised. “You mean Buffy and Faith were actually-?”

“It sure sounded like they were!” Scott growled. “I heard them panting, grunting, and even slapping each other! Who knows what they were into? Frankly, I didn’t want to see it! Later, it became only too clear what was going on.”

“How?” Holden asked.

“Buffy arranged to go with Faith to the homecoming dance. She did it, even before she ran for homecoming queen,” Scott growled.

“I remember Buffy’s campaign,” Holden said. An amused smile played at the corner of his mouth. “She was acting all sweet and sycophantic, trying to get people to vote for her. I figured it was all an elaborate prank she was trying to play on Cordelia Chase.”

“Well, I think differently,” Scott said with a scowl. “I think she was planning to come out when she got the crown, as a kind of grand, pretentious gesture.”

“Only she didn’t,” Holden said. “Not that she should have expected to. There are girls that lobby all year for that position. She shouldn’t have expected to get the crown, not with only a few months of effort.”

“No, she shouldn’t,” Scott said. Memories of the months before the dance, not to mention the dance itself had been a nightmare. “Faith showed up at the dance, without Buffy. Clearly, she’d been dumped by her girlfriend, because she made my night a living hell. Buffy came to the dance later, with Cordelia Chase, of all people. The two of them looked like they’d been mud wrestling.”

“I remember that!” Holden said. His smile turned into a grin. “Actually, I’m more in favour of Buffy having something going on with Cordelia. Those two fought far more than is natural.”

“I try not to think about Buffy and Cordelia!” Scott said with a slight grimace. “At least, Faith is hot.”

“You don’t think Cordelia is hot?” Holden asked. There was no mistaking the tease in his voice.

“Please, gay now!” Scott said. His grimace grew. “Even when I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have gone for Barbie, even in brunette. There was something about Cordelia that was so, mass produced looking. Like she’d stepped off an assembly line of super models and had no individual features. Anyway, whatever was going on with Cordelia didn’t last.”

“Oh?” Holden asked. His eyebrows raised again.

“Well, it didn’t seem like it,” Scott said. “Buffy had gotten back together with Faith, at least temporarily. A bunch of guys were hanging all over them, as they did this total girl on girl dance in the middle of the Bronze. Stupid bastards never realized they didn’t have a chance.”

“So things had truly ended between you and Buffy?” Holden asked.

“Yeah, not that things were any better with Sandy,” Scott said. He let out a sigh. “The last I saw of her, she was in the hospital. She told me Willow Rosenberg had been gnawing on her neck and she liked it, even if it resulted in a dangerous loss of blood. It was at this point I decided I didn’t have much luck with girls.”

“Lucky for me,” Parker said, almost in his ear. Scott almost jumped out of his skin, but he couldn’t stop the smile, as the other boy slid his arms around him. “Holden, are you using psych to hit on my boy? That’s totally unethical.”

“Like you know anything about ethical, Parker,” Holden said with a smile, as he watched the two boys. “I know you have your horror stories with girls, in which you’re usually the monster.”

“That was with girls. I’m a changed man, thanks to Scott, here.” Parker smiled sweetly at Holden, as he pulled Scott closer to him. Scott shivered, but it was a happy shiver. It was great to be appreciated.


End file.
